broniesfandomcom-20200225-history
User blog:Mystic Monkey/Fallout Equestria- Table Top RolePlay
I'm playing a Fo:E RP on Ponychan and decided to put these rules together. You'll require a 20 sided die for this game to work. It's important to know that the lowest number is more valued than the higest! (It's how it's done in Germany and most RPG games that encourage higer stat points) Also traditional TTRPs of various places in the world of Fallout. The maps can be laid out like early Fallout games with square or hexagonal paper. What I've written so far is still pretty broken but used for Table Top roleplay. These set of rules can easily be modified for regular Fallout TT-RP if you wish to use it. Statistics Each players have 7 primary statistics to fufill to make a balance character. To do so they must put a number of points in each stat. These are the stats: *'Strength'- How strong the character is. Melee weapons and unarmed combat is reliant on this stat. *'Perception'- How sharp your sense of awareness is, such as sight, taste, smell or awareness. *'Endurance'- How much you can take a beating or how last you can long. A defence roll is possible with them to prevent damage. *'Charsima'- How much people will like you. In roleplay you can try rolling for negotiations. *'Intelligence'- How smart you are when it comes to certain events or topics *'Agility'- How quick you are such as avoiding or responding to danger. the primary combat roll for the use of guns or can be used to dodge attacks. *'Luck'- How lucky you are. You can roll during certain fights or events to test your luck in situations, however failed luck rolls could be disastrous. In Fallout the primary statistics are commonly abreviated to SPECIAL. Character Creation Depending on what being you wish to play as varies the SPECIAL and the limit of points you can put into your stats. It's important all points are spent into SPECIAL for a balanced character. (These stats are based off the available stats from Fallout Tactics) Pony/Griffin/Zebra Comparible to "Humans" in Fallout. *10 + St = Total Health *Unicorns can have the Magicka trait but not the Flying Ace trait. *Pegasi and Griffins can have the Aerial Flight trait but not the Magicka trait. 40 points. Ghoul Based on actual ghouls from Fallout. While there is such thing as strong ghouls, due to their deteriating flesh they cannot be as strong as they once were as ponies but due to being wise beyond their years and capacity to cheat death, they're rather lucky beings. *10 + St = Total Health *Immune to radiation *Resistant to poisons 42 points Artificial Alicorns/Super Stallions Based on Super Mutants from Fallout, tanks and power-houses thanks to the IMP virus, though lacking in sense due to their brutish minds. *20 + St = Total Health *Only Artificial Alicorns can have both Magicka and Flying Ace traits. 40 points Hellhound Comparible to Deathclaws from Fallout, they're ferocious beasts who mutated stronger and deadlier from the radiation. However not all Hellhounds are wild, some have enough intelligence to reason their hatred of others. *20 + St = Total Health 41 points. Robots Robots built for combat, often to defend territory or to follow and protect it's assigned owners or individuals. Some robots are fitted with advance AI for conversation and oppinions. *10 + St = Total Health *Completely immune to radiation and poison. *Cannot benefit from chems, food or radiation. 45 points. Animals Dogs for example. Creatures that can hold their own in a fight, whenever puppet-character for existing player or for actual playing character. *5 + St = Total Health 35 Points. Health and Radiation Each player has 10 health points (20 points for artificial alicorns, super stallions and hellhounds, 5 points for animals) plus additional health points depending on their Strength. Roleplay may have players exposed to radiation in which if exposed for more than turn they will gain a RAD point. Each RAD point will reduce the players maximum health by one and will cause various status effects on their SPECIAL. Note that ghouls and alicorns/super stallions and robots are completely immune to radiation. Medicines *'Stimpacks' +3 HP *'RadAway' -5 RAD. *'Water' +2 HP *'Dirty Water' +1 HP, 1+ RAD *'Antidote' Cures poison Chems *'Med-X' For five turns, prevents -2 HP loss if hurt. *'Rad-X' For five turns, prevents RAD points to double-turn. *'Jet' *'Psycho' *'Mentats' *'Buffout' Weapons and Equipment Weapons can be made up for roleplay as long as they fall into these catagories. Combat Combat is done through a series of dice rolls with a 20-sided die. It's important to know that the lowest number is more valued than the higest! (It's how it's done in Germany and most RPG games that encourage higer stat points) Attacking Your weapon will have a goverened stat to roll by. Rolling lower than it's goverened stat will cause damage equal to your stat. Some weapons maybe unique to add additional damage or effects. It's optional to roll Luck as well, with your Luck points contributing to damage in a high roll. Defending Choose either Endurance or Agility to defend yourself with. Rolling lower than it's goverened stat will prevent damage equal to your stat. Traits Along with SPECIAL and equipment, you can have two traits with your character. Forum based Casual RolePlay The above rules are for actual tabletop roleplaying. For roleplaying on forums, it is perhaps best off with just Statistics, Weapons and Equipment and Combat while health and radiation should simply be roleplayed fairly along with general attributes rather than traits, perks and such.